


Kissing Santa

by LadybugsFanfics



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky dressed as santa, Christmas, Cute Kids, Established Relationship, F/M, Santa Kink, and i dont regret shit, but I do, i didnt know i had this dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadybugsFanfics/pseuds/LadybugsFanfics
Summary: writen for @/mybesttobobcratchit‘s 500 followers writing challenge (congratulations!). Prompt was: “That’s the nice thing about telling the truth; you don’t have nearly as much to keep track of.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Kissing Santa

You lean against the doorway as the red-suited man pulls the last gift from his bag. A smile colors your face, and you look around you to check that none of your kids had woken up to try and get a glimpse of Santa. After all, you had told them he would come sometime tonight, you wouldn’t hold it past at least the five-year old, to check to see if he was real. 

Seeing that the coast is clear, you take the few steps leading to the man. He’s turning around as you stop behind him. When he sees you, you press your lips together, because who would’ve thought you’d ever find  _ Santa _ hot. 

“Ho, ho, ho,” he says, a little mockingly. You roll your eyes. “Shouldn’t you be in bed as the rest of the family?”

You shrug. “Just waiting for my husband to join me.” 

“That’s why you forgot the milk and cookies?” He raises a brow and cocks his head slightly to the side. 

“No, forgot those on purpose.” You tug at the fake beard covering the lower half of Bucky’s face. “Now, what do you say to joining me in the bedroom?” 

He blinks a little, but smirks. “Really now?”

You pull the beard fully down, showing of his five o’clock shadow, and lean up to press your lips against his. Barely brushing over his lips, you whisper against them, “ _ really _ .”

Only, Bucky doesn’t get to reply before a little figure comes into your peripheral vision. It runs at a fast speed before it crashes into your leg and wraps its arms around it. “No, mommy, don’t do it!” 

Both you and Bucky look down at your son. His face is contorted into an anxious expression, big blue eyes taking after his father looking up at you. A hint of sadness and betrayal colors them. 

“Oh, sweetie,” you say and crouch down to his level. “I wouldn’t do anything to hurt your daddy, okay?”

He nods, but the look still rests on his face.

“But you’re a big boy, right?” you ask him, and he nods again. “So, you’re old enough to get in on a secret?” 

Your son nods frantically, expression changed to something more akin to excited. “I wanna hear the secret. Is it some special club?”

You can’t help, but smile at that. Yet, you shake your head. “No, it’s not. The secret is that Santa doesn’t exist.”

He only frowns at that. Nose scrunched up and eyes regarding you with skepticism. 

“See up on his face.” You point up at Bucky. “Does it look like Santa?”

“No, it looks like daddy!” And the boy’s eyes grow wide as a smile covers his face and he turns to hug his dad. “Are you one of Santa’s helpers?”

Bucky shakes his head. “No, as your mom said, Santa doesn’t exist. But if you’re extra nice, you might still get presents from him, or someone saying they’re him.”

“But this is a secret,” you say, as serious as you can, “so you can’t tell your brother and sister, alright?”

He nods, pulls two fingers across his lips as if sealing them shut, and then puts his hand on his heart and says, “I swear on the life of my mommy and daddy.”

It does squeeze at your heart how adorable he is. 

“Okay, now, back to bed.” 

Despite your son’s usually annoyed behaviour at going to bed, he does so now without complaining. And after you’ve tucked him in and turned off the light in his room, you go back to your own.

And in there you find a stripped Santa. You have to bite your lip to keep from making a sound.

Tangled in the sheets (something he has to have done on purpose), lies Bucky. Shirtless, with only santa pants and suspenders. As he hears your steps, he looks up. A smile on his face and a gaze that beckons you over. You comply without making a sound, lightly stumbling your way onto the bed.

“Why’d you tell him Santa isn’t real?” Bucky asks as he drags you close to him.. 

“What’s the point in lying to your kids?” you counter. 

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Keeping up the magic of Christmas? It’s not like you’ve said the Easter Bunny isn’t real.”

You pat his chest and trace a finger down one of the suspenders. “ **That’s the nice thing about telling the truth; you don’t have nearly as much to keep track of.** ” Your hand stops by the lining of his pants. 

“You’re unbelievable,” he breathes.

“And you’re very much believable.” You look up at him innocently, though a smirk colors your lips. “You’re keeping these pants on, right? Suspenders, too.” 

Bucky chuckles and lets his lips brush against yours. “You really are something, huh?” And when you nod, he captures your lips in his and you let your hands slips further down his pants. 

Christmas just got a whole lot more exciting.


End file.
